The Leader's Quest
by LordPerseusFarseer
Summary: Percy is a Squad leader in the USAM. He is destined to become the oracle of Camp Half Blood. He is a clear sighted mortal. What will happen? Read, review and recommend.


**AN: This is my new story. I will update both stories as good as I can, but ideas don't come to me fast, so the updates won't be as fast as with more experienced authors/writers. Still review please. It is my motivation to write. If you have any suggestions, please PM me to not spoil it for others if it is used. Positive criticism is appreciated and for negative, not that much. It will be a Percy POV for the most part of it if not all. I don't own PJO and all that I don't own.**

It is a sunny Monday. Weekend is over, training starts. As is my responsibility as a team leader, I have to train my squad every day of the week and search for new members if a spot opens up. My team is the Special Assault 03 (SA-3). It is one of the best i all the US military. We are four including me, the team leader. We have one Canadian, one British, and one French. The Canadian is our smartest man, he is the scientist and he is an expert at whatever has to do with science, mathematics, or programs, viruses, hacking and all that stuff, but that doesn't mean that he is not good at shooting. In the contrary, he is a really good hand-to-hand combat and one of the best snipers. His name is John McDibler. The British, he is smart, but he is an expert at military engineering, disabling bombs, creating mines or any type of explosives out of scratch and he is the 2nd best fighter in our squad. He can fix anything that is broken. His name is Richard Simmons. The French, he can speak almost any language and he knows almost every culture with its different religions. He can name every Indian god. He is pretty old for a SA team member. He has silvery hair and I am surprised by how much he knows. He claims to have been in the French version of SA when he was younger. He knows every past culture and he said he wanted to become an archeologist, but, he, for some reason, joined the army. The man is a mystery. His name is Jean LeVieu. We went on a couple of missions in the Middle East, but mainly in Afghanistan. We are all Catholics, and we are pros at combat. The two teams that are better are made of extreme specialists, they're all James Bonds. The reason our squad reached three is because, together, we are undefeatable, and apart, we are more vulnerable.

Since I was born, I always saw scary monsters on the streets, beings flying around, but the weird thing is, that no one paid it any attention, it was like it wasn't there. I kept telling people, but they thought that I was crazy. Sometimes, I saw teenagers with swords and bows fighting monsters and it made heroic scenes. I went to a few Physiologists, and they all said the same thing, I am hallucinating. I don't believe them; I believe that I am special and that I am destined to a great future. Nothing can change that. Ever since I was just a child, I loved Greek mythology and I preferred the god Poseidon.

Today, we will start training for the week. He first thing we do is we start jogging for three kilometers. Next, we go to the climbing wall and climb it as fast as we can. Then, there is a whole course on which you jump from place to place and you have to, from time to time, shoot targets appearing next to you. Then, you have to reach the end where you have to come back by walking on trunks fallen in the river without falling. Next thing is camouflage and tactics. My second in charge is the British, Richard Simmons. We both practice our tactics by different situations handed to us while the others practice on camouflaging themselves in deserts, snowy places, forests, prairies, swamps, jungles, cities and mountains. After that, there is the target practice where we practice shooting with different guns and at different ranges. There are moving targets, small targets and hidden targets. Then there is muscle building. I am the most fit and every weekend, I have to participate at a squad leader training so that I can lead them better.

I will get next week off to go see my mother at home in New York. When I was a kid, I loved to go to Long Island to camp. I enjoyed those times. I heard that my squad might go on a mission in two weeks. They have to be ready for it so, I send them to train hand-to-hand combat. As usual, John beats them. Now, fighting with swords. Of course, Jean beats them. While at gun fights, Richard beats them. The week passes with harder training than usual and at the end, I go home. There, I find my mom, on the couch, watching TV.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Percy! It's good to finally see you again. I've begged the General to give you at least a few days off."

"I come with good news and bad news. Which do you want me to start with?"

"Good news, of course!"

"I've been promoted to Captain!"

"I'm so glad for you!"

"But not all good news comes alone. I have to go on a mission with my squad next week."

"Oh, you cannot ask them to suspend the mission for later?"

"You know, mother, that I cannot ask that."

"Well, they should know that family is more important!"

"Family is more important than the country? I think not, mother. They said that this is a very important mission and that failure is not a choice. Only victory. I have to do this mother."

"Allright, let's celebrate the now and think of the then later."

We invited a couple of friends over, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper and Leo. Nico's sister, Bianca died when she was just a baby. Nico wasn't even alive then. He works as an agent for the FBI. Grover is an environmentalist and works with Juniper at their farm. Annabeth realized her dream and became an architect, and Thalia stayed the punk girl she was and she was a FBI officer who partnered with Nico. Leo works as a mechanic, but he mostly builds stuff. Ever since college, me and Annabeth have been dating. Since I joined the army, we became farther apart, but we still visit sometimes. We both planned to wait until I get to Major or Colonel, so I have more free time. We expect that after this mission, when we return, I would be promoted, but we aren't certain.

Annabeth arrived first and I greeted her with a small kiss to the lips.

"Hey you."

"How much time 'till the mission?"

"Next week. May last a week or two, but it's important."

"So, who came yet? "

"Other than you, no one."

"We have the apartment all to ourselves then?"

"I think not, Annie" Said my mother, surprising us.

"Sally, so nice to see you again!"

"Yes, indeed" Sally said while pulling my girlfriend into a hug.

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." I say

When I open the door, I see Grover and Juniper.

"Hello, welcome to the Jackson house." I say jokingly.

"It's an apartment." My girlfriend corrects me.

"Well, anyways, welcome, come on in."

They get in and leave their boots outside with the excuse that they handled their cows before arriving. Nico calls and says that he is busy and he is working on an important case and he cannot come.

"So, when is your marriage due?" I ask the engaged couple.

"We haven't decided a date, but it is going to be sometime this year." Juniper answers me.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" My mother asks us.

"No thanks." Grover says along with Juniper.

"I would like a beer and this beautiful young lady here would like lemonade with a secret ingredient." I say. I can see a slight blush forming on my lady's face.

We continue the party, and we invite them to stay overnight, but they refuse and return to their farm. It leaves Sally, Annabeth and me. I chose to sleep on the couch, but Annabeth objects, as usual. I pick her up bridal style and drop her on my bed. I kiss her good night, grab a pair of pajamas and go to sleep on the couch.

When I wake up, I realize that I was on my bed. My body hurt like hell. I look around to find Annabeth, but she is not there. I get up and walk all the way to the kitchen and I was surprised to find her baking with my mom.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes." Says Annabeth.

"Hey. Why was I in my bed?" I ask

"Well, after I woke up, I found you on the floor and after a lot of dragging and kicking; I finally managed to put you in your bed."

"That explains why my body hurts everywhere. When was that?"

"About three hours ago. Its 10°clock. You slept like a baby."

"Don't make fun of me, its mean."

"Fine, for now. Anyways, I've talked with your mom and we both agreed that it would be better for you if I enlisted."

"Are you crazy?!" I say after a few moments of complete shock.

"I am not weak for you to take care of, I can manage the army, my knowledge extends to practically everything. Science, Math, History, Geography, Languages, anything."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, you leave immediately. You will have to go through a long series of training before you can actually be part of it. In the Squads, only the best are invited. So you may not be as close to me as you were before."

"I can learn fast and I will. Right now, I may not be the best, but tomorrow, I will."

"You're speaking metofricly? Right?"

"It's metaphorically, and, yes."

"Smart ass." I say softly.

"To change the subject, do any of you know why your friend, Leo didn't come?" My mommy asks.

"No, but it is unusual. Usually when there are parties, he is the first one there." I say.

"True, let's go check it out."

I was about to go in my car when I realize that I still am in pajamas. I go change and come back in uniform. We get in my car, and drive to Leo's house. A light is open and I peek inside and I see a man holding a gun to my friend's head. I grab my handgun, and I enter the house. I reach the room and I point the gun at the man's head and say:

"Put the gun down slowly."

He looks at me and was about to shoot me, but I jumped aside. He grabbed Leo and put him in front of himself and put a gun to Leo's head.

"If you don't drop the gun in five seconds and let me leave, I will kill this man."

I aim at his head and when the man reaches three, I shoot. The man lies on the floor, dead. Leo screams in horror as he sees the dead man and runs away. I ask Annabeth to call the police, and after a few minutes they arrive. They ask me what happened and tell them the full details.

"Thank you, Captain Jackson, without your help, an innocent man would've been murdered. Says the chief police officer.

"No problem, I must be going now." I say.

I was about to leave, but then I see a car pull up and a man wearing a leather jacket comes out. When he turns around, I recognize his face, Nico.

"Hey man, what brings you here?" I ask him.

"You completely messed up our operation! The man you just killed was an important member of a drug dealing company. They weren't supposed to know that we know of them." He yells at me.

"Wow take a chill pill, what did you want me to do? Let the man kill Leo?"

"No, you could've just..."

"There was no alternative, was there? Leo or him? That's a nice way to treat your friends!" I yell at him angry.

"Please, don't tell Leo or anyone else. Please." He begs me.

"Fine, but I will want an explication."

"You do know that I will be dragging you into this?"

"Yes, I am aware, let's speak later, I have to deal with Annabeth."

"Bye, hope to see you later."

"Me neither."

I leave and go back in my car and drive back home with Annabeth.

"Why did you kill a man?" She yells at me, outraged.

"Babe, calm down, he was about to kill Leo, what else did you want me to do?"

"You could've... I don't know, shot him? But not kill him. How can you deal with this?"

"There was no time, he would've shot Leo before I could find any other place to shoot him or hit him. There was no alternative other than let him kill Leo."

"Why was he pointing a gun at Leo's head?"

"I didn't hear anything, but I think that they were talking in another language. Certainly not English."

"Is this what you experienced out there?"

"Yes, this is why I don't want you to enlist."

"I won't, but I will find a way to you, I could become a Military architect. I will find a way to you, or you come to me."

"I will leave, but after this mission. I cannot leave now."

"Allright. Good."

The conversation ends, we spend a nice week together. From time to time, we see some of the monsters or teenagers running around. We can both see them.

When I have to return, I kiss them goodbye and leave to go back to the training camp. We have one day to prepare, so I pack up all I need and a bit more. I bring in a few more bottles of water in case we are sent in the desert, but when they briefed us, they told us they will send us in the country to get rid of multiple terrorists, drug dealers and murderers. I was surprised.

We go to see our informant, and I am surprised to see it to be Nico. He tells us all we need to know, and sends us in. We silence our weapons and enter silently through the back door. We enter, with me leading, Jean takes a sniping position out on another building close by, and the rest of us slowly sneak inside. We search every bit of it, but we find it empty. There is a large crate. We open it, and we are completely shocked to find a bomb so big, it would destroy the whole city of Detroit. We quickly get to work. John takes out his defusing tools and gets to work. The time on the bomb was 2:38 and counting down fast. (Minutes) We had to do it quickly. John accidently cuts the wrong wire and sets th timer to 1:00 he goes quickly and, when the timer reaches 0:05, he finally disabled the bomb. He then uses his radio to call the bomb squad to come and take it.

We raid a few more warehouses, and those contained actual people. We released the prisoners and I was surprised to find, as one of the prisoners, General Frank Naam, the General in charge of the SA squads. He thanked me, and at the end of the day, they said that they wanted to make me a Colonel. I said that I appreciated their offer, but I declined, saying that I would not be able to continue in the army, and that I would recommend Lieutenant Richard Simmons for the promotion. The next day, I sent in my resignation, and I went to Annabeth to celebrate. She told me that she had something to reveal to me. She was secretly an agent for the CIA, but she was an architect as a hobby. She was behind all the attacks that I had to make in the Middle-East region. She told me that I could not remain unemployed for long. I asked her if I could join her at the CIA, and she said that she had to talk to her boss.

I stayed at her place for the night, and I stayed home for the day.

**AN: I really hope you liked it. This was the one that won the votes, and I need to make a good summary for it. I am bad at those. The pairings are already chosen. Sorry for those that wanted it different. Updates will be tricky since I have two stories. I will work one chapter until it is done, and then I will move to work on a chapter from the other story. After this, I will work on The Son of the Earth: The Rise of Olympus. Please review**


End file.
